To support a natural history study in the cynomolgus macaque model of Ebola Virus Zaire infection. Numerous vaccine studies have been performed using this model, however an adequate and well-controlled natural history study is required to satisfy the FDA Animal Rule and has not yet been done. The intent is to ultimately use this model to support FDA approval of Ebola vaccines, as human efficacy trials are not ethical or feasible.